


2020, according to the chinese zodiac

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Terror(ble fanart) [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fanart, jopson being a bamf, slaps hickey, you stop it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Mr. Hickey, back from the dead, rabble-rouses despite being severely tongue-tied.(fanart for the extremely excellent terror fic)
Series: Terror(ble fanart) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607473
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	2020, according to the chinese zodiac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kt_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/gifts), [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sunset and evening star, and one clear call for me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832765) by [Gwerfel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerfel/pseuds/Gwerfel), [Kt_fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy). 



> Happy year of the rat y'all! Thank you for the great story!
> 
> Here is my favourite scene from chapter 7, which manages to be both intensely unnerving, and also kinda funny.

**Author's Note:**

> All new characters are dark-haired and mutton-chopped until proven otherwise. It's the law.


End file.
